Fantastic Four Vol 1 233
and offers to let Johnny look through them for any clues that might help him. Sure enough, Johnny manages to find the evidence he needs to clear Munson's name. About a month later, Johnny meets with Munson's mother at the grave of her son in a prison graveyard. He explains to her that George was framed by the liquor shop owner, back when he wanted to take over the store. He tricked George into handling the murder weapon before the killing and then left it at the scene to frame Munson. Munson's mother surprises Johnny when she reveals she knows that her son was no good the whole time. When Johnny tells her why he helped Munson out, she thanks him because he is the kind of boy a mother can be proud of, and because he is a hero, before she walks away from the grave of her no good son, leaving Johnny to reflect on the entire experience. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * Unnamed Deeden warden * Mrs. Munson * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Deeden State Correctional Facility * ** *** **** ** *** Items: * Hammerhead's exoskeleton Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The members of the Fantastic Four were last seen in a flashback from when their attempt to bring their foe Diablo to prison is interrupted by Doctor Strange who has a more fitting punishment for him. * The year on George Munson's letter (1981) should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 relative to the date of publication. * Glenville was the town that the Torch and his sister Sue lived in prior to becoming members of the Fantastic Four as first revealed in . * Johnny's flashback to his high school days here occur after the flashback on page ten & eleven of and the first seven pages of . * Johnny references Hammerhead's origins, and there is much talk of Hammerhead's ongoing conflicts with Spider-Man. Hammerhead's origins and original clash with Spider-Man were depicted in . He appears here after the events of - , his last clash with the wall-crawler. After escaping at the end of this issue he appears next in where he clashes with the Heroes for Hire. * This is not the first dealings a member of the Fantastic Four has had with the Maggia crime family. The FF last dealt with them when they tried to take over their headquarters in . * The detective on the scene near the end of this story references how Daredevil obtained the criminal files of the Kingpin. This occurred in , when the Kingpin handed overstates evidence to the Man Without Fear after he defeated the Kingpin's assassin Bullseye. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Publication Notes * No letters page is published this issue. | Trivia = * The joke about the Christopher Reeves photo, and the line about him being a "real hero" in this story is because the late Christopher Reeves was best known for the actor who played the role of Superman in the Superman films of the 1970s and 80s. | Recommended = | Links = }}